


everything i wanted

by auroraz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Yoon Jeonghan, bratty jeonghan, seungcheol is suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraz/pseuds/auroraz
Summary: A Jihancheol ficlet collection of them just being idiots in love, featuring some smutty crack. Some works cross-posted to twitter!Title from Billie Eilish bc of this feature on Josh’s playlist hehe.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 74





	1. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble request “First one to make noise loses”

Seungcheol knew better, but he was too in love with his boyfriends to ever say no to their schemes. While they could wreck havoc amongst those around them, Seungcheol always found himself involved somehow.

It could be how he ended up in the bedroom with them, all sitting cross-legged with their dicks out. Seungcheol knew that Joshua and Jeonghan loved eachother despite their constant bickering, but there were times he questioned if this was the love he imagined when he was younger.

“No. You don’t get to come, Shua. You were mean!” Jeonghan exclaimed.

Joshua rolled his eyes at the statement before looking at Seungcheol for support, “Hannie, you’re just being petty. You told me my hair looked like cats got into a fight in it this morning!”

“Because it did! You get the worst bedhead ever, why can’t you just admit it!”

“Because it isn’t true!!!”

Seungcheol sat in silence, knowing that this would eventually lead to kisses and cuddles. What he didn’t understand, was why Jeonghan had wrapped his hand around Joshua’s length, twisting his hand upward to make the man groan.

“How the hell could you be touching his dick like that when you two are acting like children?” Seungcheol questioned.

A scoff came from Jeonghan’s mouth as he continued to work his hand up and down the American’s length. “Joshua doesn’t get to come and this is his punishment for being mean to me,” he uttered.

“Joshua was not being mean to you Hannie; there is nothing wrong with him telling you that you needed to straighten your pant leg when we were at dinner,” Seungcheol mumbled. 

Rather than receiving an verbal answer, Seungcheol couldn’t help but whimper as Jeonghan’s other hand wrapped around his own length. Bucking up into the grasp, Seungcheol tilted his headback, “Jeonghan, this is not how you solve problems.”

Jeonghan took his time working his hands over his lovers, simply watching their faces to see if they would give. 

“Fine. But the loser doesn’t get to come,” Jeonghan practically pouted.

Joshua looked at his angel like boyfriend as though he had grown another head, trying his best not to moan at the contact. “Loser? Hannie this isn’t a game! Just say sorry and we all get orgasms!” 

Jeonghan ignored the youngest, tightening his grip, “First one to make a noise loses. Now, 3... 2... 1... start!”


	2. birthday cake (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday cheollie!!

Seungcheol is tired.

Being a medical student is no joke, he’s in his last year and is already matched for a residency program with the hospital he works at in Seoul. He just didn’t expect his birthday present to be sitting in on a twelve-hour surgery.

He got the call at four in the morning, Professor Ahn seeming way too enthusiastic for a normal person at that hour. If he was honest, he wanted to spend the day at home with his boyfriends. He only has a short time until the 80-hour workweeks begin and it’s his _birthday_.

Alas, Professor Ahn is one of the best pediatric surgeons in the nation and Seungcheol has worked hard to get him as a mentor, so he said yes.

Now that he’s back in front of his apartment door, he just hopes that he can eat some cake and go to bed.

However, rather than being greeted at the door by his lovers, Seungcheol only finds Joshua washing the dishes. The other has his back faced toward him, earbuds in as he rinses what’s in his hands.

He doesn’t see a cake.

“Shua?” he asks, hanging his backpack up.

Seungcheol toes his shoes off before walking up to Joshua, pulling him into a hug from behind. Joshua startles a bit in his arms and Seungcheol is gentle when removing the earbud in his ear. He kisses the younger on the cheek and smiles when the younger relaxes.

“Hi baby,” Seungcheol says, Joshua turning in his hold.

Joshua smiles, giving the other a firm kiss, wet hands grabbing at Seungcheol’s shirt.

“No dinner? Where’s Jeonghan?” Seungcheol asks.

Joshua chuckles, moving out of Seungcheol’s hold to get his phone, tapping away.

“I just ordered your birthday chicken, it should be here soon. Hannie’s in the bedroom, something about getting your present... You can get changed, I’ll set the table,” Joshua says, dropping a kiss on Seungcheol’s cheek as he walks to the cabinets for plates.

Seungcheol smiles to himself, nearly blushing from how spoiled he feels. He loves Joshua so much.

Seungcheol walks towards their bedroom, ready to get out of his jeans. He wouldn’t mind just eating then falling asleep if he’s being honest, he has the day off tomorrow and they can celebrate then.

When he opens the door, he truly isn’t prepared for what he walks into.

Jeonghan is on his back, spread across the bed, wearing only Seungcheol’s favorite t-shirt. The garment is at least one size too big, barely covering the younger’s hard cock.

There’s white silk secured to each end of the headboard, pulled taught to the other ends tied to Jeonghan’s wrists. Jeonghan perks up at the sight of him, moaning softly around the gag in his mouth.

Seungcheol gasps quietly, mouth dropping open at the sight. His exhaustion is forgotten, the want and need to ruin the beautiful man taking over his thoughts. Seungcheol strips himself of his shirt and walks to the bed, reaching out for Jeonghan’s chin, cupping it softly.

“Isn’t he pretty?”

Seungcheol looks back to the door, Joshua is standing there with his arms crossed, a smug look on his face. Joshua looks _good_ ; Seungcheol is glad the younger took his advice on cutting the sleeves off of his shirts, muscles bulging. He’s been bulking up the past few months and Seungcheol is blessed enough to witness it firsthand.

“You know... This wasn’t even the original present we had planned for you,” Joshua says, taking a step forward. Jeonghan whines, arms twisting in their restraints, and Joshua shushes him.

Seungcheol is utterly speechless, feeling a rush of excitement travel up his spine. It isn’t often that Joshua becomes like this, and when he has control, it always surprises Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

“ _Someone_ decided to have fun throwing flour while we were baking you a cake,” Joshua mentions, “It was cute until he decided to frost my face too.”

Seungcheol is happy to know they remembered his cake and almost giggles, but stays silent, not wanting to ruin the mood.

He leans down to give Jeonghan a kiss on the temple and reaches for the back of the gag, taking it off. Jeonghan gasps, taking in a deep breath before making a face at the youngest.

“Shua’s no fun,” Jeonghan whines, trying to stay serious. It’s easy to tell Jeonghan is failing, probably close to slipping into subspace. Seungcheol has no idea how long he’s been tied up, especially since the kitchen was spotless when he got home. He knows how messy Jeonghan can be.

Seungcheol cups the back of Jeonghan’s head, pulling him into a deep kiss and licks into the younger’s mouth with enthusiasm. Jeonghan’s mouth is pliant and their tongues dance together in harmony, years of familiarity engrained in muscle memory.

When Seungcheol pulls away, Jeonghan is panting, and he gets on the bed. Seungcheol can hear Joshua walk further into the room, coming closer to the two of them. Seungcheol climbs between Jeonghan’s spread legs, hands spanning over his slim thighs.

“Fuck him, Cheol,” Joshua says with a commanding tone, “Can’t you see how desperate he is for it?”

Seungcheol can’t help but want to obey, hiking the shirt up to the top of Jeonghan’s slender stomach.

“You want it that bad, Princess?” Seungcheol asks, hand reaching for Jeonghan’s beautiful face once again.  
Jeonghan nods with a loud moan, trying to adjust his legs to get comfortable. Joshua is silent, walking to the nightstand to grab the lube and tosses it to Seungcheol. Seungcheol is quick to slick his fingers up, ready to stretch Jeonghan open, but is met with hard metal.

Jeonghan gasps, back arching, and Seungcheol looks at Joshua, facial expression unchanged. He can’t believe his boyfriend. Seungcheol scoots back and hikes up Jeonghan’s legs to reveal a plug nestled between his cheeks, smooth pink gem glistening.

Jeonghan's whining and the desire to make Joshua proud is overwhelming Seungcheol, and he takes a deep breath to try and calm down. A large hand wraps around his bicep and when he looks over, Joshua takes his mouth into a heated kiss.

“The faster you make him cum, the sooner you get _your_ present, Seungcheol. I would hurry up if I were you,” Joshua taunts, breath hot across his lips.

Seungcheol gasps quietly. He’s in for quite a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't believe i've finally ventured into sub jeonghan, but here we are.
> 
> find me on twitter! @softdomshua

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
